Life in the Dark
by Sparticus328
Summary: Dean Winchester isn't your average man. He's a hunter, but even that isn't the whole story... Dark Angel/Supernatural crossover.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the following: Dark Angel, Supernatural, The Killers.

A/N: This is my first crossover, so I hope it comes out good. Please review, and of course let me know if something doesn't fit right.

A/N2: For now this is a one-shot story, but I do have plans to continue it.

**Life in the Dark**

Prologue

_I know my rights, I've been here all day and it's time  
For me to go, so let me know if it's alright  
I just can't take this, I swear I told you the truth  
She couldn't scream while I held her close  
I swore I'd never let her go_

("Jenny Was a Friend of Mine," The Killers)

Fogle Towers. Seattle, Washington.

He tracked it, following its spectra trail from the edge of the city. It had taken possession of the man who lived there.

The one thing he knew about this particular demon was that it didn't have a physical form, it couldn't manifest. It could only be exorcised back to the demon world. That meant it was a low-ranking demon. But in its act of defiance to the hierarchy of demons, it was trying to get stronger.

_Greedy little son of a bitch. Resilient too, probably._ He thought with a muffled sigh. That meant, until he was able to send it back to the dark side, he had to keep himself from getting killed. He would have given anything, for a back-up. Of course his father had to bail on him. And of course his little brother had to be all academic…

Dean Winchester waited a full five minutes after the elevator let him out before he opened the door, on the off-chance that someone other than the demon was in the apartment. He pursed his lips and turned the knob deftly with his left hand, even his sensitive ears did not hear the latch pull back from the casing. He held his black nine-millimeter ably in his relaxed right hand, pulling the door back a few centimeters. Nothing. He moved into the front room, and down a hallway towards the sound of cloths being lightly ruffled.

He stepped around a corner and was confronted with a peculiar sight: a woman in military fatigues and a gray shirt crouched over a convulsing man.

Well, he knew where the demon was.

The instant the woman saw him, she stood up in confrontation. He didn't know if she knew what she was dealing with, or if she had been affected by the demon, so he raised the gun at her. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Alec…"

Hearing her say the name piqued his interest. There was only one person who called him that, only one person who even knew that name. He looked at her again. 452. No…Max.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was hard, untrusting. She definitely hadn't forgotten their time in Manticore together.

"Max. Listen," he moved forward cautiously, his eyes on the trembling man on the floor, "I don't really have time to explain, but your boyfriend here is going to die, unless I do something about it."

"Yeah. And that would be what? Kill him?" Max eyed the gun in Dean's hand.

"No." He said flatly. "Exorcize him."

"What?" Max wasn't sure what she had expected him to say, but that was definitely not among the smart-ass comments she expected.

Dean thought quickly. He shouldn't have been stupid enough to come at her with that. The truth of all things. "I mean, find the cure obviously. You can't do anything here. We have to go back to Manticore to get the antigen. It's obvious they gave whatever this is to him, through you—the carrier."

"Right, and you're here with a gun to prompt us back home to mommy dearest for more backwards-ass testing. No thank you." She kicked out at him, propelling the gun out of his hands.

_Damn._ He thought in frustration. Now he didn't have any protection from the demon. Bullets washed in holy water had little effect, but they would have at least bought him some time. Now he was unarmed, annoyed, and desperately wishing that he spoke Latin fluently rather than having to pull out a book of ancient exorcism rites. "Alright, Max. If you want to do this the hard way…" He prepared for the fight he knew was coming.

Max rushed him, throwing him into the wall with impressive force. In spite of their common transgenic traits, she was strong. The fight was fast and toe-to-toe, neither one unhanding the other for a moment. While Dean was more than capable to hold his own, using both Manticore-trained military fighting tactics and those he learned from his father, but Max definitely got the better of him. But the fight really ended when Max was able to kick his gun in the other man's direction.

Dean could see the glossed over blackened eyes, evidence of the demon's possession of the man. But Max missed it.

"Logan, keep him here." Max said as she headed for the door. "If he even blinks, shoot him."

"Oh, how sweet." Dean said sarcastically. "Only if I blink?"

"Shut up." And she left.

"You mind if I at least get comfortable since I'm obviously going to be here for a while?" He asked the demon in the man opposite him.

No sound came from the other man. He merely kept staring at the gun in his hand. Then he dropped it and collapsed forward. Dean looked at the man. He was strong. He was stupid for letting the thing take possession of him in the first place. But he was fighting to maintain control of his own body.

"Ok. New plan. Dude, you keep Mr. Demon busy, and I'll evict him from his new residence." Dean watched as "Logan" nodded slightly, and then he drew the exorcism ring on the floor around the man in the chair with a white-board marker he found by the desk and picked up his gun. But before he could pull out the book and recite the rites over the man, a blonde entered the room, holding a gun on him. "Man, this cannot be happening. Humans! Always in the way." Dean sighed and blurred forward, taking the gun from the blonde girl in a flash. He looked at the silver plated barrel, "Nice piece," and was gone.

The blonde stepped forward and checked on the crumpled man before her.

Watching from a skylight window above, Dean observed as Max re-entered the apartment with a small vile of yellow liquid. "That's not going to do anything, Maxie. Whatever Renfro told you, she lied." He pulled out the leather-bound book of incantations and began reading the one that corresponded to the circle he had inscribed on the floor. Minutes later, after the blonde girl had given Logan several injections, he picked his head up and looked around with a relieved expression.

One demon down. Victory goes to Dean Winchester, known as X5-494, sometimes called Alec.

A/N: So, what do you think? Please Review, I like to hear what everyone has to say about my writing. This piece especially, as it is my first cross-over fic.

A/N2: For now this is a one-shot. I have plans to continue it, but I don't have the time right now. I have several other stories up that need to be completed first. I just wanted to give something new to anyone who reads my stuff while they wait for my other updates.


End file.
